


Triptych

by kewltie



Series: Magnetic [23]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewltie/pseuds/kewltie
Summary: Hyukjae and Donghae are in love and everything is perfect, except for the complicated matter of Hyukjae’s twin brother, Eunhyuk.





	Triptych

Donghae is dragged out of bed nearly two AM in the morning by a loud clamoring in the kitchen that yanked him from the sweet lull of sleep. He reluctantly pulls himself from Hyukjae’s warmth, quietly sleeping beside him and still wrapped up in slumber, and stumbles his way down toward the kitchen, eyes still groggy and barely half awake.

“Eunhyuk?” he asks, rubbing his eyes as lights pour out of the kitchen. “Is that you?”

He pulls to a stop at the doorway into the kitchen just in time to see a dark figure crowding over the sink turns around.

“What are you doing here?” Eunhyuk demands, eyes narrowing in discontent upon spotting Donghae standing at the doorway to the kitchen but Donghae chooses to ignore the rough greeting to stare alarmingly at Eunhyuk’s bleeding hand that look like it had met the short end of a wall.

“Your hand!” he gasps, horrified. “What did you do to it?!”

“You should look at the other guy face instead,” Eunhyuk says instead, a smirk gracing his face.

Donghae ventures closer, getting an eyeful of Eunhyuk’s dishevel red hair and clothes, thin black shirt over long tight black pants that hugged him in all the right way.

He looks like wild beast, beautiful in its savagery, Donghae can’t help but think.

“You got into another fight,” he states, grim and his lips flatten into an unhappy line across his face.  

Eunhyuk cradles his bloody knuckle in his left hand as he walks away from the sink and toward Donghae. “I don’t need a lecture from you,” Eunhyuk snaps, nostril flaring and standing in front of him now.  “What I do with my life is none of your concern.”

Donghae nearly recoils back as though he was slapped, but he holds his ground and stares unflinchingly back at Eunhyuk. “Fine, but let me take care at your hand and make sure it’s okay before it get infected and we have to cauterized it.”

Eunhyuk roll his eyes. “Cut the drama, it isn’t that bad.”

“Then shall I get your brother instead?” Donghae raises an imperious brow. He turns around and makes a show as though he’s about leave, Eunhyuk roughly grabs his wrist, hand tightening around it and he yanks Donghae back so hard that Donghae nearly stumble and it’s the only steady hold of Eunhyuk that kept him from meeting the tile flooring.

“Don’t wake him,” Eunhyuk orders, fingers digging into Donghae’s flesh. “Just let him sleep, he has an early morning meeting with the Student Council.”  
  
Donghae stares, barely taking notice at the fingers like bruises that are forming around his wrist as the anxious lines etch across Eunhyuk’s forehead. In this world, there’s only one person who can make Eunhyuk look like that, break his carefully constructed iron mask and it’s not Donghae.

“Alright,” Donghae agrees. “Just let me take treat your hand first.”

Eunhyuk scrunches up his face before he lets out a defeated sigh. “Fine, just hurry up.”

Donghae quickly runs into the bathroom down the hallway before Eunhyuk decide to change his mind. He grabs the med kit from the medicine cabinet and hurries back to find Eunhyuk sitting by the kitchen island, sulking in his spot like a spoiled child who didn’t get his way.

Donghae resists a smile that threaten to overtake him and slowly walks toward Eunhyuk like there’s a cornered animal in front of him.

He takes the seat opposite of Eunhyuk, placing the med kit on the island and pull out the items. In total silent, Donghae carefully administered the aid, cleaning out the cuts from Eunhyuk’s knuckle with the antiseptic wipes.  

The cuts are deep and large and worrying. The purple and blue swats that color his hand like a mosaic of violence painted across his knuckles; it makes Donghae’s heart hurt looking at it. He wishes Eunhyuk didn’t do this to himself, that Donghae can take all the pain for him.

Donghae is ever gentle in his careful treatment of Eunhyuk’s hand as though he’s treating something sacred and holy.  

“You still haven’t answer my question,” Eunhyuk says suddenly as Donghae move from cleaning the wounds to start wrapping a roller bandage around his injured hand. “What are you doing at my house this time at night?”

“I’m sleeping over, can’t you tell?” Donghae says easily, glancing up.

“What are you a kid?” he scoffs. “This isn’t elementary school anymore, I thought you grew out of that childishness.”

Donghae unnecessarily tightens the bandage around Eunhyuk’s hand as he rolls it past the wrist, drawing a painful hissed from Eunhyuk’s mouth and he secrets away a smile that tugs at the corner of his lips.

“You—“ Eunhyuk says, glaring at him.

“What?” Donghae blinks, wide eyes in innocent. “Did that hurt? Should I be more careful then?”

Eunhyuk frowns and turns his head away. “It doesn’t hurt,” he lies, and there’s a hint of embarrassment that stained his cheeks.

Donghae lets the smile slip pass him as he goes back to wrapping Eunhyuk’s hand, rolling the bandage around his palm now and careful not to inflict anymore pain on him, one he doesn’t rightfully deserve this time around.

“Do you remember when were little and how we use to have sleep over.  We would often keep ourselves up late by telling each other increasingly scary horror stories,” he says idly, feeling up the silence and stagnate space around them. “And how you couldn’t sleep afterward because you were afraid of the monsters until Hyukjae and I had to sleep beside you.”

Donghae smiles at the fond memory of Eunhyuk throwing himself between them and protesting loudly that he wasn’t scare alright as he reached for both of their hands and the three of them curl around each other’s, hand linked even in their sleep.  

A lengthy silent stretched between them, and then, “I don’t remember,” Eunhyuk says flatly.

“Oh,” Donghae says, and tries not to feel disheartened by that fact. Five years is a long time to hold onto that memory, and Donghae is sentimental fool to cling onto these cherished childhood memories of the three of them.

He puts all his attention back to work, choosing to ignore the heavy tension in the air.

When he finishes wrapping the knuckle up, he cuts the last of the bandage and binds it together with a bobby pin. “There you’re done,” he declares, grinning at his handiwork.

Eunhyuk lifts his injure hand up and stares at it with gnawing worry. “I should have ask if you knew how to do it in the first place,” he says, left eyes twitching as the one of the bands come loose.  

Donghae frowns and scrambles to find the tape. He quickly set the band right back in place and tightens it again. “I think its fine now,” he says, putting the antiseptic wipe and the bandage back into the med kit.

And when there’s no further reply from Eunhyuk, he turns around curiously to find Eunhyuk blatantly staring at him, eyes intently focus on him that raises the hair on the back of his neck.  “What? What’s wrong?” he asks, fidgeting under that intense scrutiny.

“You’re wearing Hyukjae’s pajamas,” Eunhyuk comment suddenly, sounding empty and void of any emotion.  

Donghae glances at the leopard print bottoms and a white shirt that Hyukjae had lend him. “Oh, yea it’s because I forgot to bring mine,” says Donghae, shifting awkwardly in his seat.

“And here I thought that the sleeping over was just a euphemism for your nightly sex escapee,” Eunhyuk says dryly.

“It isn’t like that,” Donghae denies, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks as he remembers Hyukjae’s awkwardly inviting him to share his bed and denying that it’s supposed to mean anything and his total embarrassment as he reached for Donghae’s hand in the bed later, clumsy and shy and so brave in many ways as Donghae’s heart fluttered when their hand laced together.

“Your ears are red though,” Eunhyuk says instead, leaning into his space abruptly and Donghae freezes, suddenly he can’t breathe like the air is knock right out of him as Eunhyuk closes in on him. He’s horrified to see that he doesn’t move out of the way, holding completely still as Eunhyuk’s lips draw closer until their lips are inches away from each other, and he’s breathing Eunhyuk in and out, until they are sharing the same breath, and he shut his eyes and waits. Except, there’s nothing for several heart stopping second but then—a sharp pain that pierces right through him.

Donghae eyes fly open and he pulls away, hand frantically reaching for his throbbing ear and he stares, eyes wide at Eunhyuk’s lips spread to sly grin from biting at the outer shell of Donghae’s ear.

“Did you really think I was going to kiss you?” he says, and there’s a smile on his face but his eyes are cold and hard. “I wouldn’t kiss you even if my life depend on it. I have no interest in Hyukjae’s toy.”

Donghae’s hand curl in to a fist and he punches Hyukjae in the jaw before he could even gave it another thought.

Eunhyuk head knocks back like a puppet having his string yank and Donghae stumbles away. “I—“ he says, horrified at his own action. “I’m sorry! That was completely wrong of me but,” he bites his lower lip, “don’t think I’m apologizing for my action, I’m just sorry that I had to resort to violence.”

Eunhyuk touches his reddening jawline and shoots Donghae a most vile glare, like he’s the filthiest thing on this earth. “Go,” he bites out, waving him away. “You have done enough already.”  

Donghae flinches back and hurriedly turns around to get out of this suffocating and tense room.

“Donghae,” he hears and Donghae stops dead in his track, inches away from the kitchen’s doorway and he blames this completely on the fact that Eunhyuk shares the same voice as his Hyukjae.  

“You won’t tell him about what had happened here right,” Eunhyuk says and it isn’t a question.

Donghae close his eyes and thinks of Hyukjae’s soft smiles and his overwhelming love for his brother and someday Donghae hopes that Hyukjae would make room for Donghae too.

“I won’t,” Donghae agrees, opening his eyes. He doesn’t know if he’s agreeing to keep Eunhyuk’s nightly escapee a secret or their rather heated exchange from Hyukjae. Both felt like a violation and betrayal against Hyukjae but this isn’t a secret of his to tell.  

With nothing more to say, Donghae runs out of the kitchen as though someone was on his tail and head upstairs to Hyukjae’s room. He crawls right back into bed with Hyukjae and burrows his way into Hyukjae’s side, hands wrapping around his waist and burying his face in Hyukjae’s shoulders, as though that could erase Eunhyuk’s touch from his body, the taint of another person that isn’t Hyukjae.

His left ear still stings and the humiliation of that moment makes him want to hurl violent vitrol at Eunhyuk.

But even with the anger and hurt settling uncomfortably in his chest, that doesn’t stop his heart from violently thumping against his ribcage nor save him from the heat that would not die when he think of the kiss that never came.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im not really a huge fan of love triangle BUT IM A SUCKER FOR HYUKJAE/DONGHAE/HYUKJAE SANDWHICH SO \o/. the angst is particularly satisfying bc unf hyukjae/eunhyuk are very self-sacrificing person and if they knew their twin is in love with the same boy as them obviously they would move aside for each other, eunhyuk just does it more roughly bc hyukjae/donghae are perfect for each other right and he acts out bc he can't handle the guilt of loving his bro's love interest and be mean to donghae out of the desire to push donghae toward his bro and close his emotions off from donghae?? but gosh just the look on donghae's face, his TOUCH and eunhyuk's resistent crumbles... while donghae is just 'why can't i have both of them??' selfish that boy, but why indeed. :DDDDD


End file.
